The proposed study will examine the relation of identity development and aggression among Latino adolescents. Since most violent offenses occur in adolescence, the proposed project will try to determine what it is about adolescence as a developmental stage that can augment or decrease risk for aggression and violence. Clearly, one of the defining life tasks of adolescence is the development of a coherent identity. However, identity can be a complex issue that is affected by various individual and contextual supports. Thus, not only will traditional stage models of identity development be incorporated into the proposed research project, ethnic identity, personal, and social identity will also be examined. The results from this study can inform us on the identity processes that may lead to youth violence and aggression. Consequently, appropriate interventions based on identity development can be developed for Latino adolescents. The study has three specific aims: 1) to examine the evolving and reciprocal relation between personal identity, social identity, ethnic identity, and aggression, and whether these relations are moderated by gender. It is predicted that relations between aspects of identity and aggression will be reciprocal. In regards to ethnic identity, it is hypothesized that those who have achieved ethnic identity will display less aggressive behavior and, reciprocally, those who are aggressive will display a less achieved sense of ethnic identity. The relations between aspects of identity and aggression are not expected to vary by gender; 2) to examine whether the relation between personal identity, social identity ethnic identity, and aggression is moderated by stage of identity development. It is predicted that these relations will be strongest for youth with an achieved identity; 3) to examine the relation between resolution of psychosocial stages, identity confusion, and aggression and whether these relations are moderated by gender. It is predicted that such "developmental lags" as evidenced by lack of successful psychosocial stage resolution and identity confusion will be related to aggressive behavior, and that these relations will not differ by gender. These aims will be examined through a sample of approximately 300 low-income Latino high school students. Survey data will be collected at two time points and SEM will be utilized to examine each of the special aims of the study.